


bite down, deep breath

by Anonymous



Category: The Entitled Elite, The Late Night Crew
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Magic, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: uwu





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Sritta clenched her fists as she looked down. She looked at her friend Cila who whispered to her.

 

“We’re whisperers, not humans.” His voice was hushed.

 

“This is the portal from the legends, Cila. No one knew if it existed. We’re the first ones in Palettia to find this. We can be free from here..” She whispered back to him, a hint of sadness coating her voice. The welcoming blue glow of the portal entranced them.

 

“Ready to start a new life?” She muttered to him, as he held up a hand. The faint spirit he carried with him flew into his hand.

 

“I’m ready.” They jumped in together.

 

\- - -

 

Sritta looked around at her surroundings. A.. house? Cila awoke next to her, just as confused. She looked at a mirror close to her. All the parts that made her look like a whisperer like her tattoos and eye color, they were gone. She just looked like Sritta. Not a whisperer. Not a freak who talked to spirits.

 

Cila looked normal too. The usual mark on his neck and the line of writing on his arm was gone.

 

They were finally humans.

 

“We made it.” He smiled at her, although tired, she could hear the happiness in his voice.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“Sir, we’ve received reports of a power wave in the Orchid Forest.” A messy brown-haired man  whimpered at his leader, a dark-skinned Shadow Elemental. The Shadow Elemental scoffed, looking at him.

 

“What type of power wave,” He paused. “Myra?” He snarled the man’s name as if it was the last thing he wanted to say.

 

“Snake, sir.. The Realm was broken.” The room turned to silence. The look of terror in Snake’s eyes was enough to make Myra think he said the wrong thing.

 

“Are you saying..”

 

“Yes. Two whisperers are in the human world. They’ve found the Realm.” Myra bowed down, terrified of what would happen now that Snake knew about it.

 

“Do we know their names at all?”

 

“No, but we do know what they look like sort of. Here.” He handed Snake the artist representation of the two, however, only their back sides were shown.

 

“Very long dark brown hair and decently long black hair.. Got it. Send the Keepers along with their Firelights to find the portal, along with the two wanderers. We can’t have the humans finding Palettia.”

 

“On it, sir.” Myra saluted as the Hybrid ran out, weapon in hand.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“What do you think will happen to us?” Cila asked, picking a few flowers and braiding them into a flower crown.

 

“I heard the Realm makes a big power wave. That might alert some people. We need to change our appearances, and our names.” She sighed.

 

“What if we cut our hair and changed our names? They wouldn’t suspect us.” Cila asked, thinking.

 

“You’re right. What are some.. normal-esque names?” Sritta asked, doing a thinking motion with her hand, putting it up to her chin.

 

“I heard these names thrown about once, from the Shadow’s garde. Myra, I believe was his name.”

 

“What if instead of Cila and Sritta, we were Jennifer and Patrick?” He asked her, smiling. She smiled back. The names fit them.

 

“From now on, we’re known as the humans. Not the whisperers. Not as the freaks.”

 

Patrick chuckled at that, looking at her anxiously.

 

“Let’s see what awaits us, then.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet scott in here :)

Jen held her weapon close to her, as it glowed a calming purple color. Night had fallen by now, with Patrick asleep by the campfire they set up. A book idly sit on one of the logs, one about Palettia. She glanced at the page he was on.

 

“Those who find love in Palettia are cursed with holding the burden of another.” She scoffed. Inspecting more of the page, it was mainly about finding love.

 

“If your heart is caught in a relationship without your guardian’s permission, your guardians have the rights to banish you to the streets.” One of her eyebrows raised as she read along the lines. Weird writing choice, she shrugged. What if it was a being with no heart-

 

Okay, well. Not thinking about that. She shut her eyes and fell asleep, letting the fire die down.

 

As day rolled by, neither of them did anything. Jen held her hands out and summoned a spirit to go out and collect the Palettia news for her. A few minutes later, it came back, gently handing her two pieces of paper instead. It whispered softly, as it could not speak with a full voice.

 

“There was no news today. They are in search of you two. I apologize for the inconvenience Sritta. Call me if you need anything more.” The spirit vanished.  

 

Patrick’s eyes opened as he looked at her with a curious look. She was looking over a couple of papers with “WANTED” written in bold letters on the bottom, in the Palettian language.

 

“Wanted: Sritta and Cila. Reward is 100,000 Spirits..” Her eyes widened.

 

“So, do you got any scissors?” Patrick asked, furiously scrambling to cover his hair.

 

“...We should probably change clothes too.” He nodded at her.

 

“What if we go back to the house we woke up in? That might have some stuff.” Jen suggested, as Patrick nodded at her. The two set off to find the old house that they woke up in.  

 

\---

 

Cracking open the door to the place, the two entered. The sound of some whispered cursing and hurried footsteps echoed throughout the house. Jen took out her weapon as Patrick got in a fighting stance. They walked into the room to investigate the sounds, to see a male hiding in the corner of the room.

 

“Oh, this is how I die.” He laughed. Jen blushed for a moment when he stared at him. He was.. beautiful.

 

“Jen, you’re blushing..” Patrick murmured to her, as she realized she was and covered her face.

 

“Wait a minute.” The man raised his hand, confused.

 

“So, are you here to rob me or to fuck me?” That now caused Patrick to begin blushing as he sighed.

 

“Anyway, name’s Scott. If I’m gonna die, at least gotta know my murderers.” He chuckled, standing up and walking over to the two, holding his hand out. Jen shook his hand.

 

“I’m Jen, and that’s my old friend, Patrick.” She smiled, putting her weapon away.

 

“What brings you to my house of all things?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, a hint of concern in his voice.

 

“Well, we’re in need of some clothes and scissors.” Patrick interrupted, watching Jen facepalm as she was shoved out of the way.

 

“Trying to hide your identity?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah.. how’d you know?” She eyed him suspiciously, hand reaching for her weapon.

 

“Woah, no need to pull out your weird glowing weapon. I’ve asked for that to hide my identity before. You’re all good.” He walked over to the dresser and threw Jen and Patrick some extra clothes, as well as handing the two their own pairs of scissors.

 

“They may be a bit too small for you, but, just say. Bathroom and guest rooms are over..” He walked past the two and pointed down the hall.  


“There. Go have fun now.” He shoved the two out and closed the door, smirking to himself. He realized Jen dropped a couple folded up pieces of paper. Picking them up, his eyes widened in shock.

 

“Sritta and Cila, 100,000 spirits..”


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more lore and an update from ME in 2019? impossible
> 
> i can't summarize this chapter without spoiling it

He narrowed his eyes at the small paper.

 

“Their names for sure weren’t Sritta and Cila… But, considering their reaction to me asking about them wanting to hide their identities…” He got lost in thought for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh. 

 

He set the paper back where he found it and went to idly scrolling through stuff on his phone, waiting for the two to get back.

 

\---

 

“Hey, Patrick?” Jen began to question while slinging on her shirt, as Patrick responded with a hum, urging her to go on.

 

“Do you think we should tell that guy- Scott, I think, about our secret?” She finished her question as Patrick spared a glance at her.

 

“I mean, we’re trying to put that behind us, aren’t we?” He shrugged, shoving his stuff into his pants pocket.

 

“True.” The room the two were in went into silence. Jen’s spirit flew up to her in a panic, hushed whispering coming out of it.

 

_ “Miss Sritta-”  _ The spirit stopped for a second.  _ “Jen, I mean. I humbly apologize miss. The Shadow warden, Snake, has sent Keepers out to look for you. I feel like they will not recognize you like this but please be careful.” _

 

Her eyes widened. Patrick froze as his fists clenched. They looked at each other.

 

_ “Your friend, Scott. I believe you should check on him.”  _

 

The spirit vanished.

 

\---

 

Banging was heard on Scott’s door as the man jumped, turning off his phone and walking to his front door. He opened it and swallowed heavily when an armored man stared at him.

 

“Hey? Listen, if you’re here for some cosplay party, wrong house. Sorry pal.” He tried to let the guy off easy, considering nobody would wear full armor in this type of weather. Right? 

 

\---

 

Jen peered out of the room she was in and saw a Keeper staring at Scott. Though the Keeper wasn’t tall, he was intimidating.

 

“Patrick.. What type of Firelight is he powered by? I can’t sense the usual energy on him.” Jen kept staring at the armored man ready to jump out, even if it would reveal her identity.

 

“Can’t tell. It is possible he doesn’t have one.” Patrick raised his left hand and it glowed a blue color for a second before stopping.

 

“Yeah, he doesn’t. Strange for a Keeper, but better for us.” He continued, seeing as Jen was confused by that statement.

 

“If he tries anything with Scott, we gotta go help-”

 

“S- Jennifer.” 

 

The way Patrick said her name made her freeze and stop whatever she was about to say.

 

“If that Keeper finds out it’s us he has an easy way to call for backup. We’re turned in, that Scott guy is going to be either held captive in Palettia or turned into a mindless Hybrid for associating with us and hiding basically criminals, and that Keeper gets paid.” He sighed, turning around and rubbing at his eyes.

 

“You really care for his health though, don’t you?” Patrick smiled. Not an evil one. A genuine smile.

 

“...” She stayed silent.

 

“Yeah. I feel a... bond with him. I feel like something good will come out of him.” She summoned her daggers as they glowed a dark pink color, holding one up to Patrick’s neck.

 

“And I’ll be damned if I let that feeling go.” She put the dagger down leaving her friend stunned for a second.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

\---

 

“Oh, I apologize. You see, my name is Cry.”

 

“Cry, huh? I had a friend named Cry once in high school. Cool dude, left after the first year though. Noone saw anything of him. after that.”

 

“Oh, sorry! I must be rambling.” Scott laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Cry’s eyes widened as he got lost in thought, worrying the man that owned the small house.

 

“Helloo?” He waved a hand in front of the armored man that suddenly appeared at his front door.

 

“It’s been a bit, hasn’t it, Scott?” He smiled to the messy-haired brunette.

 

“...Is it really you, bud?” He smiled back, as Cry pulled him in for a hug, his weapon long forgotten.

 

“Sorry! It’s a really long story.” Cry chuckled as a creature came out of his armor, making a confused sound. Scott stared at it as it stared right back. The white creature hopped off of Cry’s armor onto Scott’s shoulder and nuzzled against the man’s cheek before biting it.

 

“Ow- what the hell? This burns!” He yelped out, as the creature stuck it’s tongue out at the man and jumped back onto Cry’s shoulder. He rubbed at the bite. It was literally burning. He pulled his fingers back and saw a tiny flame on them.

 

“...” He silently began to panic.

 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Those burns heal after a couple minutes.”

 

Cry cleared his throat after that.

 

“Back to the topic at hand though. Listen, I’m-” His tone turned serious as he began to whisper to Scott.

 

“I’m from a magic realm, one hidden from society. I was sent here because two people, Sritta and Cila, if you know them, escaped the Realm I’m from and are wanted. They sent me here and this is the place it was said they dropped in.” 

 

Scott’s eyes widened as he visibly paled.

 

“Nope. Nobody here.” He visibly relaxed before shrugging.

 

“Then you wouldn’t mind me checking the house?” Cry smirked as he pushed past Scott, but before he could explore any rooms, his friend gripped tightly onto his left arm. The man’s right arm was encased in black veins as Cry’s left was encased in the same veins. 

 

“Don’t you  **_fucking_ ** touch them.” Scott growled, his eyes a menacing black, his irises replaced by a glowing white color. The menacing glare was enough to make Cry back down, nodding. Once the man backed down, the veins vanished as his eyes flashed pure white for a second before fading to their normal color as he passed out, almost hitting the ground.

 

The Keeper grabbed him and kept him from hitting the ground.

 

“We found the Messiah.”


End file.
